Adventures in Fiore
by Chachos
Summary: -¡Retira lo dicho de Fairy Tail maldito bastardo!.-Un enclenque como tú no hará que me retracte de lo que he dicho.-¡Tener conflictos con desconocidos es de Hombres!.-Los odio Gray Fullbuster, Lyon Bastia y Ultear...-¡Juvia tiene nuevos rivales de amor!.-¡No toques lo que es mio![Pequeñas historias con unos cuantos Oc's, se divertirán leyendo lo aseguro] rated T, por mal lenguaje.


_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, solo los Oc que aparecerán en estás historias cortas son propiedad mía.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**~[Adventures in Fiore]~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Era un día tranquilo en la ciudad de Magnolia, las personas iban y venía, el día era cálido y fresco y…¿explosiones?, ah claro debía ser en el gremio más ruidoso de toda magnolia y…_

-¡Vuelve aquí cabrón! –gritaba un chico pelirosa más conocido como Natsu Dragneel, miembro del gremio de magos Fairy Tail, el pelirosa se encontraba persiguiendo a otro muchacho, y tal parece que Dragneel estaba dispuesto a matarlo ahí mismo.

-¡Natsu! –gritaba una rubia que le hacía alcance a Natsu siendo llevada por un gato azul que volaba.

-¡Lucy , Gajeel pesa menos que tú!~ -decía el gatito azul.

-¡Tus comentarios no son de gran ayuda Happy!...¿porque se enojo tanto así Natsu?.

-Bueno, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando insultan al gremio –comento Happy degustando de uno de sus pescados.

_Mientras tanto cierto pelirosado ruidoso perteneciente al gremio de magos Fairy Tail se encontraba persiguiendo a un sujeto, de su misma estatura y piel blanca, cabello y ojos color negro como la noche y con un parche que parecía de adorno en su mejilla izquierda, su cabello era ligeramente alborotado en picos, acomodado hacía atrás como el de Silver, sus vestimentas eran un poco diferentes a las que se frecuentaban ver, por alguna razón le recordó a su no tan viejo pero tampoco tan nuevo, amigo Haru y su amiga Elie, puesto que se miraban casi igual de modernas, aunque de cierto modo estilo de botines le recordaban a los de Gajeel y Gray, un poco toscos y hasta su pantorrilla, su vestimenta era un short color verde soldado con un cinto, una camisa de color gris y encima de esta un chaleco color rojo que le cubría parte del cuello._

-¡No vas a escapar hijo de puta! –Exclamaba Dragneel haciéndole alcance- ¡Haré que retractes tus palabras dirigidas a Fairy Tail!.

-Sí que eres molesto, todos los dragón slayers son igual –dijo por lo bajo, pero igual gracias a la magia de Dragón Slayer que poseía Natsu, su oído era sumamente desarrollado, por lo tanto escucho al sujeto ese.

-¡Te escuche! –Gruñó.

-Sí, todos son iguales –Volvió a decir por lo bajo mientras seguía corriendo- _"Mierda, me va a ir mal cuando ella me encuentre" –_pensaba mientras seguía corriendo.

-¡Rugido del dragón de fuego! –Grito Natsu haciendo su ataque dirigido a aquel sujeto.

-Este tipo sí que insiste –gruñó por lo bajo al sentir el calor de las llamas que Natsu le lanzó, paso una de sus manos hacía su espalda y saco la espada ligera que siempre cargaba, con una sola mano la sostuvo y de esta misma se desprendía algo de color negro que envolvía la espada, de un solo movimiento se deshizo del ataque de Natsu, tomando por sorpresa al Dragón Slayer- Deja de chingar* ¿quieres? –dijo con un fastidio notorio en su voz.

-Que…_"¿¡Corto mi ataque!?...no…en realidad no sé ni que hizo, ¿lo habrá desvanecido?...aunque de alguna parte se me hace familiar…eso de color negro que salía de su mano se traslado a sus espada…" –pensaba el dragón slayer-_…¿Qué clase de magia usas?.

-Magia perdida –se limito a contestar encogiendo los hombros mientras se volvía a girar para tomar su camino.

-¡Aún no termino contigo idiota! –gritaba Natsu, pero al ver que de un momento a otro se encontraba cara a cara con ese sujeto, instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás, había algo en la cara del tipo ese…¿Por qué se molesto?.

-No vuelvas…a llamarme "idiota", escupe fuego bastardo –dijo amargamente y con la mirada llena de frialdad, Natsu pocas veces se sentía intimidado, y eso solo era con Erza, Gildarts y Makarov- ahora maldito escupe fuego, dime ¿Dónde está la salida de este cuchitril?.

-Tú…

_Instintivamente Natsu se le volvió a ir a los golpes lanzando sus ataques con puños y pies, lanzando fuego, el otro sujeto los evadía fácilmente pero aun así lograban rosarlo dejándole leves quemaduras o raspones, en un mal movimiento del sujeto desconocido Natsu tenía la oportunidad de carbonizarlo, y cuando lanzo su ataque una enorme columna de tierra como las del monte fuji que Jura de los diez magos santos, apareció entre Natsu y el otro sujeto, lo que alarmo a las personas alrededor de las calles, si de por sí cualquier mago de Fairy Tail ya era peligroso con solo estar en el gremio, ahora persiguiendo a otro sujeto igual de problemático y sumándole a un aficionado de las rocas o lo que sea que fuera eso._

-¿Qué? –Mustió Natsu- ¿de dónde ha salido esta enorme piedra?.

-Higii~ -se escucho una risilla burlesca, a Natsu le pareció familiar ese "Higii", busco a los lados y hasta que volteo hacía arriba al ver como alguien bajaba de esa columna.

-Otro ruidoso más –murmuro fastidiado el chico del parche.

-Ósea, todavía de que vengo a echarte una mano ¿te quejas?, ¡no vuelvo a venir contigo y con ella de misión!...o al menos contigo…

-¿Seguro? –Cuestiono burlonamente- ¿sabes que te irá mal por separarte de nosotros verdad?.

Él chico que recién apareció sudo frió, no muy alto para ser hombre, su tez era aperlada, cabellos negros levemente alborotados y ojos oscuros vestía unos jeans deslavados y un poco flojos, los clásicos converse de botita negros con blanco, una camisa de manga corta color azul clara y un azul oscuro en las mangas -¡Calla, que a los dos nos irá mal! –se justifico con su voz levemente temblorosa, volteo a ver al pelirosado y su mirada se torno seria- Dragón Slayer de Fuego, ¿cierto?.

-¿Uh?...¿cómo…?... –sus ojos se ensancharon un poco- Tú…tú…¿eres un dragón slayer? –el chico soltó una risilla arrogante.

-¿Mi aroma no es suficiente para que lo sepas? –Natsu gruñó, pero igual se le hacía raro…bueno solo conocía a otros seis dragón slayer y con el mismo siete, pero…¿un octavo?, ¿Qué clase de poder tiene para poder convocar una roca como las de Jura?.

-Dejémonos de cosas ya Alexander, y busquemos la salida de este cuchitril o nos irá mal –comento el chico del parche.

-Uy, tienes razón…seguro ya nos esperan en la salida de este lugar, aunque fue divertido conocer por primera vez una parte del reino de Fiore.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –cuestiono Dragneel seriamente.

-Alexander L…

"_¿¡Donde mierdas se metieron cabrones!?, ¡Espero que no hayan sido ustedes los que provocaron destrozos en la ciudad!" , Fue lo que se escuchó cerca del lugar donde estaban, tanto Natsu como los otros dos muchachos sudaron frió, Natsu por instinto ese grito le recordaba a alguien, así que sintió algo de pena por ese par de chicos._

-Lo siento por ustedes –Dijo lamentándose Dragneel.

-E-estamos acostumbrados… -comento Alexander con algo de temor en la voz.

-Te dije que nos iría mal idiota –comento el del parche dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Alexander.

-¡Oye! –se quejo.

-Un placer pelear contigo Natsu Dragneel –comento el del parche mientras se iba yendo en dirección a donde se escucharon los gritos anteriores.

-¿Cómo es que sabe mi…nombre? –el tipo del parche ya no estaba, solo estaba Alexander.

-Así es Víctor –suspiro cruzado de brazos y luego miró a Dragneel- ¿cómo no conocer tu nombre, Natsu Dragneel?, digo el año pasado ganaron los grandes juegos mágicos –Natsu lo miró confundido- en fin, nos volveremos a ver pronto Natsu Dragneel –fue lo último que dijo Alexander imitando la acción de su compañero Víctor, iba preparándose mental mente para recibir cualquier tipo de sermón.

-No supe que mag…

-_God Slayer y Dragón Slayer de Tierra –_fue lo que escucho a lo lejos gracias a su oído súper desarrollado.

-Con que God Slayer…¿pero de que?...y…¿Dragón Slayer de tierra?...esto es interesante, ¡Estoy encendido!.

-¡Natsu! –Se escucharon las voces de Lucy y Happy, el cual venía volando y dejo a Lucy en el suelo.

-Natsu, ¿Qué fue todo aquello? –cuestionaba la rubia.

-Nada en especial Luce… -sonrió- solo conocí a dos tipos algo interesantes y…

-¡Natsu! –Se escucho la voz de Erza, Natsu estaba muerto- ¿¡Has sido tú el que ocasiono todos los desastres en la ciudad!?.

-¡Erza! –Grito horrorizado Dragneel con una expresión moribunda como cuando se subía a los medios de transportes- ¡Luce, un favor! –la rubia lo miró extrañada- ¡no me has visto, vámonos Happy! –grito el pelirosado.

-¡Aye, sir! –dijo el felino azul abriendo sus alas mientras cargaba a su amigo pelirosado y se alejaban del lugar.

-¡Ven aquí Natsu! –gritaba Erza persiguiendo al pelirosado con su armadura del purgatorio, en definitiva, Natsu si estaba muerto.

-Hay algunas cosas que simplemente no cambian –murmuro resignadamente Lucy colocando sus manos en la cadera viendo como Erza perseguía a Natsu y como miembros del gremio como Gajeel, Gray y Elfman se unían a la persecución del Dragneel.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**¡Holo!, chachos dando lata desde tiempos inmemorables ;D, ¿recuerdan mi fanfic de "Torneo de los magos"? (sí, prometo que pronto lo actualizare, pero sigo modificandole cosas que no me parecen, siento si me tardo en actualizarlo, pero para estos dias dejare el capítulo siguiente), y bueno hace como tres semanas tenía pensado en esto de "adventures in fiore", para los Oc's de mi fanfic de el torneo de los magos :v, ya que entre ellos hay algunas rivalidades, conflictos, rivales de amor (?) y demás cosas graciosas que me parece -le lanzan tomates y cebllas- debo compartir con ustedes para que se rían de mis historias fumadas :'D, total, espero que les haya gustado esté pequeño oneshot, en el transcurso se revelan mas tipos de magia que utilizan mis Oc y sus rivalidades y tonterias con los magos mas latosos, osease Fairy Tail(?).**_

_**PD: "Chingar", lo usamos en méxico como cuando en otros lados dicen "deja de joder, o deja de poner gorro, deja de darme lata" en sí es sinonimo de "¡deja de molestarme, me fastidias!" :'D.**_

_**PD2: espero sus sensuales reviews, recuerden que los reviews son amor (?) ;_; , me interesaria saber de que quieren que trate el siguiente?, es decir en que situacion quieren que se encuentren los magos Fairy Tail o cualquier otro gremio de Fiore? (Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, etc), acepto sus peticiones para las situaciones de los personajes de Fairy tail :'D.**_

_**Ch**achos**.**_


End file.
